Dave Felis Believes They Stole Max's and Whisker's Brains
Dave Felis Believes They Stole Max's and Whisker's Brains is the Eleventh Movisode of Dave Felis' Adventures Season 2. Plot Off-screen, before the on-screen events of the episode, while Max is watching the final reel of the movie while Sam is on his bathroom break, Anton Papierwaite steals the Devil's Toybox freeing General Skun-ka'pe allowing him to steal Max's brain. Sam doesn't know any of this until Act 2. After the events of The Tomb of Sammun-Mak, Sam goes on a rare, uncharacteristic, savage rampage to find Max's brain. The Molemen lead him to a Sign Spinner, who is one of General Skun'kape's former minions. He claims to never have seen the general since he was trapped in The Penal Zone. He leads him to Frankie the Rat, who leads him to Hubert Q Tourist, both of which claim that, while Frankie was giving directions to the tourist (with the Sign Spinner nearby), the large space ape and some other guy were fighting and all three of them briefly hid behind crates. When Sam reconfronts the Spinner, he admits he was lying. He takes the rhinoplasty toy from him (collected from the fight) and a piece of paper with "Dr. Norrington" on it (the latter obtained from the tourist). The C.O.P.S.'s Crime-Tron allows Sam to track down Skun'kape at the "Museum of Mostly Natural History". When he gets to the top of the staircase, he finds General Skun'kape and Anton Papierwaite fighting. He also finds Max's brain being safely preserved in a jar. This causes him to go calm. He also sees The Devil's Toybox. However, once Skun'kape remembers Sam as the one who imprisoned him in the Penal Zone for years (in the Penal Zone time moves much slower) and how Papierwaite remembers Sam as the grandson of the man who thwarted him, they join together to become partners. Sam finds the brain of the "lost pharoah", who takes over Max's body and can also use his psychic powers. After tricking Sal, the museum security guard employed by Papierwaite, into attacking one of Skun'kape's minions, their relationship becomes botched. However the destruction of Papierwaite's Yog-Soggoth tapestry finally breaks the relationship. While they go to war, Sam and the pharoah go to the upstairs room. Unfortunately, greed overtakes Sammun-Mak and he steals the Devil's Toybox without returning Max's body. All of a sudden, the world is now a world in Sammun-Mak's perfect image: The Dragozaur Kingdom of Pangaea! Where Sammun-Mak is not only ruler, but also the prophet to the Goddess Daimon Ryugu (in alternate reality) and the Dragozaurs ruled the unaltered Pangaea filled with not only humans and toons but also DInosaurs. Sammun-Mak made rediculous laws that state of credit cards being illegal, not bowing to Sammun-Mak and Ryugu results to heresy, and the worse of all: Questioning the humans being illustrated appearance of a toon and comparing one's native dimension to it being NOT some " Bonkers D. Bobcat, Tiny Toons, or Animaniacs universes where the humans are as illustrated as the toons are." will result to a "fair trial" by Judge Gigano Dragon. Sam is now completely fallen for this trick, and Max is still a brain in a jar worn as a backpack. Strangely enough, Dr. Norrington can tell Max (but not Sam) that Sammun-Mak is being tricked. The only way to get into Sammun-Mak's inner circle (involving him, Papierwaite and Skun'kape) is to get three accessories of privellege; after getting all three of them, they enter the inner circle. Sam and Max are first set to confront General Skun-ka'pe, who is defeated by the Molemen prisoners. They then later confront Sammun-Mak, who they also defeat (using Sam's unwitting assistance). When they defeat them all, the world returns to normal... but now hundreds of thousands of millions of Samulacra- half-naked Sam clones -are rushing Sam and Max!